


The Girl and The Chat

by madibear2014



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ladybug, Evil Chat Noir, F/M, Marichat, Villain Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madibear2014/pseuds/madibear2014
Summary: Paris… A place that was once brimming with laughter and love… Was, being the key word. Ever since the day when Chat Noir defeated the infamous Hawkmoth, nothing had been the same. Finding that it had been Gabriel Agreste all along left him utterly bewildered and surprised. The very next day, Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, went missing.  Chat Noir decided it was much easier to look out for just number one. That is when the city fell into absolute chaos. Without the Paris’ only hero to protect it, there were more muggings, robberies, kidnappings and murders. Right when they thought it couldn’t get any worse, Chat Noir himself, became a horror to the city.





	The Girl and The Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning and Prequel same as Bad Kitty, but the stories will be different.  
> By Anonymous Co Creator

Marinette  


The second anniversary of the love of her life’s death was a day she never yearned for. Mari woke up with tears glistening in her eyes, and a melancholy ache in her poor broken heart. Memories of her crush overwhelmed her. The bright gorgeous emerald eyes and the dreamy smile made her heart swell. Every perfect detail about him she missed. She didn’t even know how he died. She always felt a thought poking at her in the back of her head. He could possibly be alive, for they had found no body. He could be safe and sound and waiting for her. But then she woke up. Adrien couldn’t possibly be alive, let alone waiting for her. He would probably be with some gorgeous, rich, talented model. There she was again, her thoughts running away with her.  
She looked at the clock and let out the perfect horror movie scream. It was 7:39 AM and school started in 26 minutes. Middle of Senior year and she still couldn’t manage to get up when her alarm rang. Even if she did she never made it to school on time. Luckily, Miss Bustier always went easy on her. Mari quickly got dressed and rushed out the door.  
It was already the beginning of an awful day for Marinette. First, because she couldn’t stop thinking about Adrien, and second, Chloe wouldn’t stop talking about him. By the end of the day, she thought that she would fall apart. Mari couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much. Two years had gone by since Adrien disappeared and she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She had two options. Either find him, or forget about him. Her second option wasn’t really an option. It was impossible. She just had to find him, or her whole world would probably end.  
There was a problem with that decision though, she might not be able to find him. As horrible as the possibility was, there was a chance he might be dead. Even if he wasn’t, how would she of all people find him? She didn’t know anything about finding clues! Maybe Alya would help her. No, it’s too much to ask. As she was completely lost in her thoughts, she ran into the outline of the door instead of going through it and fell backwards. What a wonderful way to start the day. And with her luck, of course Chloe was standing right there with a camera ready.  
“Really, Marinette! You’re such an uncoordinated oaf!” Chloe’s laugh (as usual) sounded like a dying ostrich in Mari’s ears.  
“Gee, thanks Chloe. Nice to know my talents are appreciated.” Marinette mumbled with usual sarcasm.  
Chloe , after finding no witty comeback, turned her back and fled to the classroom to go torture some other poor kid.  
Marinette felt two sets of arms pulling her to her feet and heard an angry Alya muttering death threats toward Chloe under her breath. She turned to see Alya and her boyfriend Nino. Nino was cautiously trying to calm her, while she just glared as hard as she could at the doorway Chloe just walked through. Alya was her frabjous bff and Nino(like previously stated) was her boyfriend. She stopped muttering, and asked Marinette where she was headed. When Mari started to tear up, Alya guessed it had something to do with Adrien. “You were going to look for him, weren’t you?” She gulped and nodded reluctantly. Even though Alya was her best friend, Mari didn’t expect her to understand exactly why she was still looking fo him after two whole years. To her surprise, Alya offered to help. Quickly, Marinette dried her tears, and headed out the door with Alya.  
“Where to start? Where to start? We’re never going to find him.” Marinette whispered so no one heard her. At least, she didn’t think anyone heard her. However, hidden in the darkness of the shadows was Chat.

Adrien  


“What’d you do that for?” Plagg asked shaking his head. “You could at last tell her you’re alive.”  
Adrien grimaced, “And how exactly do you propose I do that without revealing im Chat?”  
“ OH I DON’T KNOW! Maybe, hey, i'm actually alive and just trying to get away from anything that had any association with my super villain father?!?!” Plagg retorted.  
“Yea! And then Marinette would tell Alya and then Alya would tell the whole world!” Adrien shot back as he continued his agitated pacing.  
Plagg groaned overdramatically as he fell onto the ebony black couch. Adrian sat down on the bed in the corner at last. His eyes roamed around the dark and dusty abandoned house that he had claimed as his. When he had first found it, he had planned on fixing it up. But now he saw no point. It wasn’t like he was ever gonna have company. The weird thing was, he liked being “dead”. No one suspected a deadman of being the monster terrorizing the city. No one came looking for a deadman. Well, almost no one.  


Marinette  


One long week had passed since Mari and Alya had gone looking for Adrien. She was frantic and worried with the sudden realization of a horrible truth. Adrien may never come back. For months, she had been holding on to the hope that she would see him again. She needed to go somewhere to think, away from the craziness of Paris. Marinette’s thoughts drifted. She saw tall trees and surrounding her was a sea of endless green. Without thinking twice, she began a lonely journey north.  
The cool wind was refreshing. She always loved walks through the woods. With the gorgeous, sturdy trees reaching towards the sky, the birds singing their songs of love and happiness, and even the occasional bunny or squirrel cutting across the path and giving her a heart attack. She loved the breeze that blew through her hair as she got deeper into the alluring woodland. The farther she went, she noticed how the trees got denser and the world seemed to still.  
After twenty minutes of walking, she detected a glow in the distance. As she got closer, she realized it was a house. Which was surprising, because she was sure this house had been abandoned for years. The kids at school used to call it a “hangout”. She went out to see it once after a month of convincing from alya, who was always a curious creature. She never cared for it, it was too dirty and moldy smelling. No one ever fixed it up either, which was surprising since people hung out there all the time. That is, until something else moved in. First, kids started hearing animal growls and scratching noises. They didn’t leave though, instead leaving rat traps. Next thing you know, kids are heading to the hospital with claw marks across their faces. They never saw their attacker. After it started to become more frequent until almost every partyer who went down there had been clawed, they finally deserted the ancient home. Both remembering the attacks and being in the same spot in which it happened, gave her goosebumps. She was now within ten feet of the house.

She wanted to run in the other direction, but the light was on. That meant that someone was in there. She couldn’t just leave them to deal with the beast on their own. She had to warn them. She decided the best way would to just knock on the rotting front door.  
Marinette’s heart raced as she approached the old house. It looked different than she remembered. Older, darker, and definitely creepier. The door creaked as she turned the rusted knob. Stepping inside, she noticed the house was very dim, as the broken windows had been boarded up. The light came from a single bulb. Everything inside was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. Marinette carefully walked toward the rickety wooden staircase. She noticed something underneath the first step. Reaching her hand under the small space under the stairs, she pulled out a little wooden box. Mari was about to open it, when all of a sudden the light went out and she heard a low growl. Terrified, Marinette looked around. Across the room, she saw a pair of hard, green eyes searching her face. She stared into them for a second, and noticed that they had softened. Because she was still scared, she slowly grabbed the box, stood up and crept towards the door, still looking into the eyes. Mari made it to the entrance and without hesitation, ran into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 now finished! Thank you all for being patient with us! We will try to update more frequently with larger chunks from now on! Most likely chapter by chapter. Hopefully at least another chapter posted before half way through August!


End file.
